Raph x Reader
by TMNTloover
Summary: Your walking home listening to your ipod when you hear something that doesn't sound like it's a part of your song. You take out your earphones and turned around to whatever was making the noise. You couldn't believe what you were seeing... For all the Raphie fangirls out there! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**It's so unfair! Who does Leo think he is!"**

**Said Raph. **

**He and Leo gad gotten into another fight and without Spike to rant to, he went topside and started ranting to himself. He was hoping to find some bad guys or something to let his anger out.**

**He was walking across the rooftops when he heard someone humming. He looked down to the streets and saw a girl walking on the sidewalk humming to whatever song was playing on her ipod. Her ear buds where obviously too loud for her to hear the two Kraang droids walking behind her. They were about to grab her before Raph jumped in.**

**You were listening to your music when you heard something that didn't sound like it was a part of your song. You took out your ear buds and turned to whatever was making the noise.**

**You couldn't believe what you were seeing.**

**Some kind of green creature fighting two robots.**

**You stared until the fight was finally over.**

**When it was over, you and the creature locked eyes.**

**You walked towards the creature.**

**Usually Raph would start to get away but he felt like if he moved those [COLOR] eyes would do something out of the ordinary.**

**"Were those robots after me?" You asked. **

**Raph, still a little nervous of your eyes, simply nodded.**

**"Can you talk?" You asked the creature.**

**"Y-yeah" Raph stuttered.**

**Your eyes moved up and down the creature's body swiftly.**

**"Are you supposed to be a turtle or something?" You asked.**

**"Y-yeah...mutant turtle actually..." said Raph, scratching behind his head.**

**"Do you have a name?" You asked in an almost demanding tone.**

**"Raphael." He said.**

**"[Name.]" You said.**

**You and Raph were walking back to your place for pizza. It was the only thing you could think of to give Raphael after he saved you and Raphael was more than ok with it.**

**"Um, excuse me, Raphael-"**

**"You can just call me Raph."**

**"Ok, Raph, do you mind telling me how you came to be?" You asked with curious eyes.**

**"Well I used to be a normal turtle before this but I don't have much memory from that life. It was a short one. I was bought by my dad in a pet store."**

**"You have a dad?" You asked.**

**"Yeah but he's not a turtle he's a mutant rat. He used to be human though." said Raph.**

**"Anyway..." he continued with his story.**

**"He bought me along with my brothers and he starts following these creepy dudes and something goes wrong and this ooze spills all over the place and me my bros turn into what we are today and my dad's a rat." Finishes Raph.**

**"I bet your life would make an awesome TV show." You said to him.**

**Raph chuckled at that statement. So did you.**

**"So tell me about your Brothers. Are you the oldest or are you all the same age?" You asked.**

**"Well we are all 15 but I would hafta say that Michelangelo is the youngest. He's the most immature and he was the last to learn to speak. He's also the most babyish. "Said Raph.**

**"He sounds kinda fun." You say.**

**"I guess but most of the time he's a pain in the shell." said Raph.**

**You suddenly start giggling.**

**"What's so funny?" asked Raph.**

**"Well, you just said pain in the shell and you're a turtle. It's kinda cute." You said.**

**"Haha very funny. When you have lived in the sewers for 15 yrs you start talking however the shell you want." said Raph with a smirk.**

**You laughed a little harder.**

**"Anyway then there's my geeky brother Donatello. He's such a nerd. He knows almost everything! He's probably smarter than any scientist you can think of." said Raph.**

**"He sounds like he could help me get an A on something." You say.**

**"Yeah but sometimes he can be a real shell for brains." said Raph.**

**"Hahaha shellfurbrains hahaha!" You laughed.**

**"Then there's Leonardo..." said Raph.**

**"He must be the oldest if Donatello and Michelangelo are younger than you." You say.**

**"Yeah. He's our so called Fearless Leader. I don't know why but he seems to get on my nerves alot easier than Donnie and Mikey do." said Raph. "Like tonight he got me really angry because well..."**

**"what.."**

**"Nothin', I don't wanna talk about it.." Said Raph.**

**"OK." You replied.**

**~Two months later~**

**Raph had been visiting you for a while now.**

**Coming over to your house almost every night while your parents was at work and doing whatever.**

**Watching movies.**

**Eating pizza. **

**Or just talking and hanging out.**

**You had a real cool personality.**

**You were just like Mikey in a way but 4x less crazy and weird. And also 15x less ugly.**

**You were also smart like Donnie but not too smart that he couldn't understand anything you said.**

**You also weren't afraid to step up and be a leader if the situation called for it. **

**Although you are a very small person, you are not afraid to stand up to someone even if they are 5x your own size. But when it came to any size bug you would wimp out.****..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**At the lair, it was daytime so the turtles were chillin' at home.**

**Leo was practicing some new moves on the dummy, Donnie was in his lab working on an invention, and Mikey was looking at TV.**

**Raph was in his room pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed.**

**"What do you get the most perfect girl in the world?" He questioned to himself.**

**Your birthday was coming up and Raph couldn't think of what to get you.**

**It had been two months and Raph was sure that he had fallen in love with you and wanted get you something that would show his love for you. But he couldn't think of anything.****..**

**"C'mon Raph think! You only have two days until she turns [age!] What can you get the girl of your dreams?" He kept saying to himself.**

**Night fell over the city of New York and our heroes were just returning home.**

**It had been a long night for them.**

**They fought more Kraang bots than they could count and a couple of new mutants that came out of nowhere.**

**"Man was that the longest night ever or what?" said Donnie, stretching his arms before he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.**

**"Tell me about it, didn't seem like the Kraang were, I don't know, stronger?" Asked Leo, plopping down on the couch next to Donnie.**

**"Yeah kinda." Said Donnie as he changed the channel.**

**"BEST NIGHT EVER! I GOT TO NAME FIVE WHOLE NEW MUTANTS!" Mikey shouted at the top of his lungs. Only to be hit on the head buy Raph's fist.**

**"Can it Mikey!" Raph demanded.**

**"I think those are my best names yet! VICTORY PIZZA!" said Mikey as he ran to the kitchen to make some his famous pizza.**

**"My sons it is too late for pizza. You have all had a particularly long night and I know you are all tired weather you realize it or not. Go to bed." Said Splinter as he randomly came out of nowhere.**

**"Oh c'mon ,Sensei, one more hour,PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!? " Begged Mikey.**

**"No, Michelangelo, I am sorry but you will need plenty of rest for tomorrow's training session. Now go to bed." said Splinter.**

**"Hai Sensei." They all said before sadly walking to their rooms and shutting the doors.**

**An hour after those events, Raph slowly opened his door and peeked his head out.**

**He looked to the left.**

**He looked to the right.**

**No one.**

**He tip toed out of his room and slowly shut his door behind him.**

**He tip toed passed the rooms of his brothers and quickly but silently ran to the exit and walked through the sewers until he reached a manhole.**

**He climbed up and went up the fire escape of the building that was right next to the manhole.**

**Sensei was right. He was tired but never too tired for you.**

**As he leaped from roof top to roof top he couldn't help but feel like someone was following him. He kept stopping a few times to see what it was but every time he checked, nothing and no one was there.**

**He finally he got to the roof he was looking for. He did one more check to make sure nothing and nobody was there. The last thing he wanted was to lead some bad guys to your place. He climbed down the fire escape until he reached the fifth window. He was about to knock on the window until he heard a familiar voice and froze in place.**

**"Hello Raph." Said Leo as he, Donnie and Mikey showed up behind him.**

**Raph then turned around to see his brothers standing there with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Except Mikey, he was smirking.**

**"What the heck are you doing here!?"Raph exclaimed in shock.**

**"That's funny we were just about to ask you the same thing." Said Leo****,**** giving Raph his **_**'angry big brother glare'**_** .**

**"Busted." Said Mikey as he chuckled to himself.**

**"MIIIKEEEY!" Raph growled as he was about to hit Mikey but Leo stopped him. **

**"Still waiting for that answer, Raph." Leo said.**

**Raph then started scratching the back of his head.**

**"Well...umm..I.." Raph stuttered.**

**What the frick was he going to tell them?**

**That he had been leaving every night to see this girl that he has known for a month without telling them and that he has a massive crush on her and everything?**

_'NOWAY! I gotta think of something quick!'_

**Raph thought to himself. **

**But what can he tell them?**

**Suddenly that idea literally threw itself in the trash because you opened your window.**

**"RAPHIE YOU MADE IT! I almost thought you weren't coming tonight!" You squealed as you climbed through the window and hugged Raph around his neck.**

**Raph blushed a little bit but was able to make it go away before anyone noticed.**

**"Good ta see ya too, [Name.]" He said , patting you on the head. If he hugged you back he would have started blushing again. **

**"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GIRLFRIEND!" **

**Mikey shouted.**

**You let go of Raph's neck and looked behind him. A big smile grew across Your face and you squealed.**

**"OH MY GOSH YOU FINALLY BROUGHT YOUR BROTHERS!" You squealed as you leaped words Donnie.**

**"Hi Donnie!" you said. **

**You then switched to hugging Leo.**

**"Hi Leo!"**

**Then you switched to hugging Mikey.**

**"Hi Mikey!" You said. Regonizing each of them by the color of their mask.**

**Then you went back to Hugging Raph.**

**"Thanks Raphie! You're so awesome! Good thing I bought extra pizza!" You say with a smile.**

**"DID YOU SAY PIZZA!?" Leo****,**** Donnie and Mikey shouted.**

**~Two days later~**

**It was your birthday and Raph had finally found the perfect gift for you. He was very proud of his choice.**

**Anyway, he was walking to your apartment to take you back to the lair for a surprise party.**

**You had no idea you were going to the lair for the first time or that when you got there that everyone was going to shout SUPRISE!**

**Raph was walking with a smile on his face.**

**This was probably the happiest he was ever going to see you.**

**He couldn't wait to see how much happier you would be once you got his gift.**

**Suddenly, Raph started to realize something:**

**He was a mutant and you were a human.**

**What if you didn't like him because he was a mutant?**

**"Maybe I shouldn't give it to her..." He said as he started speaking his second thoughts out loud to himself.**

**He finally reached your roof and climbed down the fire escape to the fifth window.**

**He was about to knock when he heard someone shout from the roof.**

**"GET YOUR DIRTY ROBOTIC HANDS OFF ME YOU PHSYCOTIC ALIEN FREAKS!" Someone yelled at the top of their lungs.**

**Raph recognized the voice all too well.**

**"[NAME!?]****"**** He shouted as he quickly started to climb back up the fire escape.**

**"RAPHIE!" You shouted before being knocked out when one of the Kraang bots tazzed you with their fingers.**

**"YOU LET HER GO YOU BRAINY SLIME BAGS! OR YOUR GONNA HAFTA DEAL WITH ME!" Shouted Raph as he took out his Sai.****..**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kraang, it is the turtle known as Raphael. He must be here to save the one known as [Name.] Kraang must keep him from doing so."_ Said one Kraang who was holding you.

_"Agreed."_ Said the second Kraang as he charged the red masked turtle as their space ship quickly took to the skies with you on board.

"[NAME!]" Shouted Raph as he started to chase the ship only to be hit on the face by the Kraang that stayed behind to fight him.

_"The one known as Raphael will not be successful in his mission to save the one as [Name.]"_ It said as it tried to give Raph an upper-cut but Raph dodged it.

"THAT'S IT! I'V HAD IT WITH YOU CREEPS! TAKE THIS!" Then, as quick as lightning, Raph stabbed the Kraang with his Sai.

The robot ended up electrocuting it's self and the actual Kraang its self popped out and tried to crawl away. Raph grabbed it by its weird little feet and chucked about two whole buildings away.

He then started running in the direction the ship flew. He got out his T-phone and called Leo.

_"Hello?"_ Said Leo as he finally answered 5 seconds later.

"LEO! THE KRAANG JUST KIDNAPPED [NAME!] THEY TAZZED HER AND NOW THEY ARE TAKING HER TO GOD KNOWS WHERE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT AND YOU GOTTA HELP ME LEO!" Raph yelled into the phone.

_"Well okay Raph try not to panic! They probably took her to TCRI. I will get the shellraiser and we will meet you there. We'll get her back Raph don't worry."_ Said Leo.

"Alright but hurry! get there as fast as you can!" Raph shouted and then hung up.

As soon as he hung up he burst into tears.

He couldn't help but worry.

He worried that he would _never_ look into those warm eyes _ever again?_

_What if_ he _never_ got to here that amazing laugh again?

_What if_ he_ never_ saw that smooth skin somehow glow in the moonlight?

And _what if_ he _never_ got to see that wonderful smile?

_What if-_

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! HANG TIGHT [NAME] I'M COMING FOR YA!" Raph yelled into the air.

*With you*

"LET ME GO YOU WIREDOS!" You shouted at the top of your lungs. You kept struggling to get out of the cuffs that held you down to a cold metal table.

"What the frick do you creeps want me for?"

You asked with an annoyed face.

_"Kraang needs the one known as [Name] to perfect the mutagen."_Said the biggest Kraang in the room.

"But why me?" You asked.

_"Kraang has discovered that the one known as [Name] has a very similar DNA as the one known as April O'neal."_ It told her

_"April?" _ You thought.

You never met April but form the way the guys described her, she sounded like you would be able to get along with her. But the guys never said that the Kraang were after April.

Like Raph said, you were smart.

"But we aren't even related and also, every human has a different DNA. It doesn't matter If it's similar, you need the exact DNA or whatever your doing won't work out." You say.

_"Kraang cannot get the one known as April O'neal. The ones known as the turtles kept saving her before Kraang could succeed in world domination. Due to your lack of contact with the turtles, you seemed like an easier target."_

You were about to tell the Kraang that you had been hanging with turtles alot and that Raphie would come save you any minute now.

But then you realized that if she said that, the Kraang would rush and Raph wouldn't have enough time to even get over here.

So you sat there, waiting for him...

Meanwhile, Raph was now in the Shellraiser biting his finger nai- finger tips.

He was totally spazzing out and his brothers knew it was about you. Raph only ever got this worked up if his family was in danger or something.

_"Can this thing go any slower?" _Raph thought to himself.

"Bro, chill. We'll get her back before the Kraang even have a chance to do anything to her." Mikey tried to comfort his older brother.

They made it to TCRI and beat up the two Kraang that were at the entrance.

They went through the entrance and beat up every Kraang in their path.

_"Hang in there [Name] I'm coming..." _Raph thought to himself.

You were sitting there as a Kraang aimed a giant needle filled with mutagen to stab you with, in case something went wrong. And another needle to take the DNA straight from your forehead!

"C'mon guys, can't you just be nice and take my DNA the easy way. Just take some of my hair. Shave me bald if you want." You say, trying to stall for the turtles and your life.

The Kraang didn't answer.

You thought you should at least have the right to know why the heck the Kraang even wanted to take over earth and why they even need to perfect their mutagen anyway.

_"That is classified information_._"_ Said the Kraang when you asked the very question.

You knew the turtles were coming and understood why it would take them so long.

_~flashback~_

_When you woke up after being tazzed, you were being dragged through Kraang filled halls._

_You were still a little too shocked up to fight back but as soon as you got cuffed to that table, you went ballistic._

Anyway, You decided to try one last time to ask the Kraang something else before you went.

"Hey, Kraang. Do something for me will ya?

If I am dead when the turtles come in here, tell the one wearing a red mask that I love him...Oh! and tell the other turtles that are pretty radical dudes." You say.

But before they could answer,

"YOU SLIME BAGS! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Shouted Raph as busted trough the unlocked door.

"RAPHI-OW!"

You shouted. The Kraang had shot the mutagen in your arm and you started to fall asleep.

Raph went over and stabbed the Kraang and uncuffed you. He picked you up off the table bridal style.

"[Name!] Speak to me [Name!] Say something anything!" He said slightly shaking you.

You opened her eyes and used all the strength you had left to say:

"Raphie...it hurts..." You say before completely passing out...

"Donnie, take [Name] to the Shellraiser and see what's wrong with her. Raph you stay and help fight." Commanded Leo as he stabbed a Kraang droid in the face.

"Roger." Said Donnie as went up to Raph waiting for your weight to be placed in his arms.

Raph didn't want to hand you to Donnie but he knew he was the only one out of the four of them that could help you...

Donnie was running through the halls carrying you on his shoulders so he could use his bo staff to fight the Kraang on his way down.

Donnie then hid in the shadows as the Kraang completely ran pass them. He then hopped out of a near by window and leaped on to a different shorter building and then off that building and ran the Shellraiser without anyone seeing him.

He climbed into the shellraiser and pressed a big purple button.

His station then transformed into meatel tabel similar to the Kraang's.

He layed you down on your back.

He tried to figure out what was wrong with you but you seemed fine.

Then Donnie noticed that you wern't laying completely flat.

It almost seemed like you were trying to keep your lower back off the table.

Donnie went and flipped you over and saw a nub forming on your lower back...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been three days and you were still in a coma.

You were now in a cozy hospital like bed in Donnie's lab. April changed you into some of her clean clothes.

Over the three day time period,

Your nub grew into a tail and Raph had not left your side even for one second.

Except to use the bathroom sometimes.

Raph's brothers would bring him his breakfast lunch and dinner and sometimes snacks. They would also bring him stuff to keep him busy.

2:00pm...

You woke up expecting to be in your bedroom.

You were surprised to realize you were in what seemed to be someone's lab.

Then you realized you were in a hospital bed.

You looked under the covers to see you were wearing slightly oversized sweat pants and ayellow t-shirt.

_"Who changed me?" _You thought to yourself.

You also were clueless as to how or why you were in someone's lab, in a hospital bed, wearing someone else's clothes.

You tried to pull up your hand to scratch your head but something pulled it down.

You looked down and saw that Raph was sound asleep next to you in a chair holding your hand.

You were going to wake him up to ask what the frick was going on but you heard one of your favorite songs on the TV. (that Raph must have left on all night).

You started to quietly sing along.

_"We are the Crystal Gems. We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in...Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!" _You sang.

_"I'll ask when he wakes up..." _You thought.

A character in the show named Steven started singing a song to convince his two friends, Pearl and Amethyst, to transform into a single person to become stronger.

_"All I wanna do, is see you turn into a giant woman. _

_A GIANT WOMAN!_

_All I wanna be is the one who gets to see a giant woman..."_ He sang.

You started laughing a little louder than you thought you were and didn't see Raph wake up.

Raph woke up to the sound of the laughter. He lifted his head up to make sure his heart wasn't playing games with his ears.

It wasn't.

"[Name?]" He questioned as his eyes got wider.

"Oh hey Raphie, sorry if I woke you up. Its just this Steven guy on the TV was singing this funny song and-mph!" You were interrupted by Raph kissing you.

"What...was...that...?" You questioned after Raph pulled away from the kiss.

"Your birthday present. Happy birthday." He said with another Kiss.

"Not to change the subject, that's the last thing I wanna do, but, how long have I been asleep for?" You asked.

"Um actually you have been asleep for three days." said Raph.

"WHAT! Well what the frick happened!?"

"You were captured by the Kraang for your DNA to perfect the mutagen and when we came in to save you they shot you with the mutagen and you passed out for three days." said Raph.

Everything slowly started to sink in and you remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember now...wait...I'M A MUTANT NOW!?" You questioned out of shock.

"Don't worry [Nickname], Donnie says that you didn't get enough mutagen to turn into anything too extreme." said Raph wrapping his arms around his new girlfriend.

"Then what did I turn into?"

"You didn't really turn into anything. You just grew a tail."

"A tail?" You questioned.

Then, almost as if it was on cue, your long tail rose up from under the covers.

It was a very cat-like tail but it didn't have any fur. It was the same shade of [skin color] as the rest of your skin. It was also kinda thin.

Raph looked at the tail. He never saw it move before.

"What? You don't like it?" You ask with a smile.

"I just never saw it move before...It's kinda cute." He said.

"You're kinda cute." You say as you both leaned in for another kiss but were interrupted by a turtle wearing an orange mask.

"[NAME] AND RAPHIE SITTIN' IN A TREE!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey sang as he burst through the door.

You blushed and chuckled at Mikey.

Raph blushed and chased Mikey around the room trying to hit him in the head.

"Hey [Name] feeling okay?" Asked Leo as he came in with a red haired girl behind him.

"I feel great Leo." You say.

"[Name] this is April. April, [Name]." said Leo.

"Hi April. Nice name it matches your face." You say as you wave hello.

"Hey [Name]. Nice name too." Chuckled April.

"How ya feeling' [Name]." Asked Donnie as he walked into the room last.

"Great Donnie. Thanks." You say, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good. Now that you're awake, I need to inform you on some stuff. Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. The Kraang said they wanted me because my DNA was similar to April's." You answer.

"But how is that possible?" Asked April.

"Once we got back to the Lab, I had to figure out why the Kraang wanted [Name]. So, I ran her DNA through the Computer and compared it to April's. [Name], April, You two are long lost sisters." Said Donnie.

You and April looked at each other with confused/shocked eyes.

"Okay, how is [Name] my sister?" Asked April.

"Take a look..." Said Donnie as he led you and April to his computer.

"[Name's] on the right and April's on the left. Now watch what happens when I tell the computer to line them up."Said Don as he pressed one of the keys.

The DNA was a total match except for a few flaws here and there.

"The only differences are your personalities, and physical appearances."

said Donnie

"Does [Name] have psychic powers too?" April asked.

"You have psychic powers? AWESOME! Do I have powers too? Please say yes! Do I? Do I? Huh, Do I?" You beg as you started jumping up and down. hoping to have the awesome brain powers April got to have.

"Yeah, you have had them your whole life but they have never been triggered. Whoa!" Exclaimed Donnie as he took another look at Your DNA.

"What? Are power about to pop out of nowhere like in the movies?" You ask with a giant smile on your face.

"No. But according to this, your new tail should be able to stretch up to 50 feet long and be as strong as the trunk of a full grown male elephant and as flexible as a cat's tail. Why don't you try lifting something." said Donnie.

You turn your back to the computer as you searched the room for the first thing for your new tail to lift.

Suddenly, as you looked at Mikey with a devious grin, your tail automatically stretched 20 feet and wrapped around Mikey's ankle.

Before Mikey knew it, He was hanging upside down by his foot.

"AGH! [NAME] PUT ME DOWN!" Mikey shouted.

You didn't mean to, but you dropped Mikey to the floor kinda hard.

"Sorry Mike..." You say as Raph draped his arm around your shoulders.

"You are the coolest girlfriend I ever had." He said.

"Isn't she the ONLY girlfriend you ever had?" said Mike as he rubbed his sore head.

"Can it Freckle Face! Or I might just get [Nickname] to use her tail again!" Raph stammered at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't wanna do that, or otherwise, I will spill the surprise to her." said Mikey.

"Surprise?" You asked with a confused look.

"Okay, close your eyes!" April squealed. She loved surprising people.

You closed your eyes and April grabbed your hand and led you to the main room of the lair.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

You opened your eyes to see the lair was fully decorated for a party.

A big banner hung up that had big bold green letters on it that said,

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY [NAME!]

Balloons were all over the place and there was a giant three layer cake with pink and green icing.

Surrounding the cake were presents wrapped in yellow, red, orange, purple, blue, black and even mahogany.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY [NAME!]" Everyone shouted and then confetti cannons went off and your favorite song started playing.

"OMG THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST! THIS IS THE COOLEST DAY EVER! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" You shouted as you gave everyone a hug. Except Raph, he got a kiss.

You wrapped your tail around your waist as a belt to hold up your pants as you ran around the lair.

"I see our guest is awake." Someone said in a Japanese ascent. You turned around and screamed at the top of your lungs.

"Its okay [Name!] Don't be scared that's just Master Splinter." Said Leo.

"Scared? How can I be scared of something so cute? Master Splinter, can I please play with your ears?" You asked with a big smile.

"Okay fine..." Splinter sighed.

You were enjoying your party.

You met Casey and he was a pretty cool dude.

You opened your presents and ate your cake and had a blast.

"Happy birthday babe." Raph said as he gave you a smooch.

You blushed and giggled.

"_Best birthday ever! Even if it is belated..." _ You thought.

~Epilogue~

You soon started training with Master Splinter and the guys. After a few weeks, you were caught up with April and even got to choose your weapons: [Weapon of choice.]

They were the coolest weapons in the world to you.

You even got a cool mask in your favorite color.

After a few more weeks, you were very skilled with your weapons and your new tail.

You even went topside with the guys and April but just like April, you couldn't always keep up with the turtles so you two would sometimes slip away from the boys and stop a few gangs as you wandered around.

You still went to school. You hid your tail by wrapping it around your waist like a belt and covering it with your shirt.

You would spend almost every weekend with the turtles in their lair. Spending the nights and although Donnie had built a spare room for company, you would always sleep with Raph in his bed.

Even though your parents said not to...

~THE END~


End file.
